ldl_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rider
'' Power Rider is a 2015 American/British live action children's television show written and directed by D.W. Worth and produced by LDL Studios, serving as an adaptation of the Japanese tokusatsu television show ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first in the LDL franchise of Power Rider. The Story Local loner Damien Stark starts his first week at Highland College and the timing couldn't be better, as strange occurences commence during the night that involve benign holes in the night sky. As local gossip begins to tie the happenings to Damien he is quick to deny the hype and must perform his covert tasks at the lowest profile ever, tasks that involve him transforming into Power Rider in order to foil a plot set in motion by the principle of the college that threatens to tear apart the whole community and, eventually, the whole cosmic order. The Characters Damien Stark (Power Rider) - The main protagonist of the series and the title character, Damien is a quiet loner who harbours a densley complex love for all things space-related. But beyond that, he may be the smartest adolescent alive as he often manipulates the infrastructure of space in order to construct fighting tools for himself that he uses to combat the ever growing forces of evil. Damien is a brooding crusader who has lived an awkward home life ever since his mother died when he was a small child, and the only thing stopping Damien's father from finding out that his son is Power Rider is his simple lack of interest in his son's personal life. He is portrayed by D.W. Worth. Shayla Kennedy - Damien's longest and closest friend, Shayla is initially the only one to know of Power Rider's identity and shares his love for space. Damien and Shayla met in secondary school where it was speculated that Damien harboured romantic feelings for Shayla, but these apparently died down and the two remained friends. Shayla is a quiet but outgoing girl who spends most of her time with Damien helping him out with his Rider details, but she has her own life which Damien respects and lets her carry out. She is portrayed by Lil Woods. Ryan Knight - Damien's second best friend and the captain of the Highland College football team who was initially antagonistic towards Damien, Ryan made a bet with his fellow footballers to see how long it would take to harass Damien into transferring colleges. However, during a Star Demon attack on the college it was Damien who saved Ryan's life (although he did it as Power Rider and Ryan didn't find out until afterwards), prompting Ryan to thank Damien and apologise for bullying him. Damien humbly accepted his apology, but light-heartedly stated "if you're ever that nasty to me again, I'll have to give you what for". Abby Baxter - Ryan's girlfriend and one of the most respected girls in the college, Abby also took a disliking towards Damien and Shayla upon their first meeting, stating that "rubbish like that isn't worth anyone's time". Uppity and stubborn, Abby only disliked them because Ryan did, a fact that was exploited by Damien after he saved Ryan's life in order to reinvent his first impression (which Ryan stated to be impossible). Nevertheless, Damien's actions practically forced Ryan and Abby and exercise their newfound respect for Damien and Shayla, and soon after Damien started to notice a positive change in Abby's attitude. Leon Craig - One of the first to meet Damien (and not disrespect him), Leo and Damien are both men of science and often exchange their ideas for new Astro Switches. Because Damien's knowledge is limited to Cosmic Energy and Astro Switches, Leo is the one who monitors the Sky Holes from time to time and maintains the stability of Damien's Cosmic Belt; because of this, Leo is an invaluable friend of Damien's although he is often irritated by Power Rider's high flying fighting style. Leo is always the first spectator in a fight to aid Power Rider and advise him on which Switches to use, and he is often entrusted with the Cosmic Belt during its recharging periods. Eric Corner (Power Rider Decade) - A trans-dimensional warrior posing as an exchange student to Highland College, Eric is another Power Rider who has travelled across parallel worlds to recruit Damien so that he can fight in an unknown war raging in Eric's home dimension. Damien, however, refuses to leave due to the Star Demon attacks with which Eric offers to help, stating "... the quicker this is done and dusted, the sooner I can get you out of here." To transform into Decade, Eric states "Judgement" and is portrayed by L.B. White. Christian "Chris" Shelley (Power Rider Meteor) - A mysterious side character turned central, Christian had many shielded appearances from the first episode up until Episode 22 in which he was revealed as the third and final Power Rider: Meteor. But beyond that, Christian is also revealed to be a unique cosmic being that can take on many forms, but usually retains that of a human because it "feels comfortable". Christian's backstory isn't touched upon until 9 episodes after his grand reveal, where it is explained that Christian was sent to spy on Damien by his mysterious superiors from an undisclosed location in space. His mission was exacerbated only by the arrival of Eric Corner as Decade, so he was forced to stay behind and extend his research, this time in full attention of both senior Riders. To transform into Meteor, Christian calls out "Transformation approved!" Enemies Principle Underwood - The big bad behind the operations of the Star Demons, Underwood is the head of the 12 Apostles and is the one responsible for all the damage caused by the Star Demons due to him being the one to give Nebula Switches to students with grudges. Category:Power Rider